Un rai de lumière, un rai d’espoir
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: One shot réalisé pour le défi du Poney Fringant. Il raconte les heures qu'a passé Eomer emprisonné dans ses propres terres à cause de Gríma.


**Un rai de lumière, un rai d'espoir  
  
**_One shot écrit pour le défi du Poney Fringant sur un moment important de la vie d'Eomer.   
  
_ L'obscurité était étouffante pour un homme habitué à passer ses journées à chevaucher dans les plaines infinies du Rohan; elle était même oppressante.  
  
Assis sur le sol humide de sa geôle, Eomer gardait sa tête entre ses mains. Le fier rohirrim n'avait jamais imaginé un jour se retrouver dans cette prison. C'était lui qui avait bien des fois mené des criminels ou des ennemis dans cette cellule. Et le voilà à présent enfermé lui-même. Son erreur avait été d'être loyal à sa patrie, ses terres, son peuple et son oncle. Ses poings se serrèrent en pensant au misérable Gríma. Se relevant brusquement, il arpenta la minuscule cellule. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, jamais de sa vie il avait connu ce sentiment. Sauf à la mort de son père quand il avait seulement onze ans et face à la lente et terrible maladie de sa mère. Mais en ce temps là il avait pu faire au moins quelque chose: protéger sa jeune soeur. A présent, il n'était qu'un misérable prisonnier sans arme ni liberté...  
  
Soudainement, il vit s'ouvrir la porte qui menait aux cellules. Avec le peu de lumière qui apparut, il put remarquer qu'il était le seul prisonnier. Il entendit une voix féminine, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, puis la porte se referma. Il vit s'avancer une femme vêtue de blanc avec une chandelle. Dans le chaos où il était, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était sa soeur. Elle posa le bougeoir par terre et lui tendit la main. Ils étaient séparés par des barreaux, mais Eomer serra la petite et délicate main de sa soeur dans les siennes. Il ne pouvait pas parler tellement sa gorge était serrée et il ne voulait surtout pas montrer sa frustration devant sa soeur.   
  
- Eomer, Eomer...  
  
La présence de sa jeune soeur le réconforta, la sentir si désespérée et jeune lui donna de nouveau du courage. Car elle lui rappelait qu'il était un grand frère et que c'était son devoir, pour l'encourager, de rester fort et courageux. La fine main de filles de reines pouvait aisément se glisser entre les barreaux, ainsi il porta la main de sa soeur à ses lèvres.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas _geong faemne_.(1)   
  
Malgré ses efforts pour garder une voix ferme, Eowyn rétorqua d'une voix tremblante:  
  
- Comment ne pas m'inquiéter? Que puis-je faire mon frère?  
  
Eomer sourit, même si sa soeur ne pouvait voir ce sourire.   
  
- Petite soeur... A part t'enfuir d'ici, tu ne peux rien faire pour moi.   
  
Eowyn secoua sa tête:  
  
- Mon devoir est auprès du roi, Eomer. Et où irais je en fuyant mon seul foyer? Je n'ai pas une troupe à mes côtés comme toi.  
  
- Je sais Eowyn... Ma petite Eowyn. Restes loin de cette ignoble langue de serpent, et protèges notre oncle... Même si les gens qui lui sont loyaux peuvent être emprisonnés comme moi...  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux, main dans la main. Puis Eowyn dégagea sa main et tendit un pichet d'eau ainsi qu'une miche de pain:  
  
- J'étais venue te donner quelque chose à manger. Gríma a interdit à qui que ce soit de venir ici. Mais Háma m'a assuré une voie libre pour venir te voir, je ne peux pas m'attarder... Je voulais m'assurer que tu vas bien.  
  
Courageusement et d'une voix teintée de fierté Eomer déclara.  
  
- Je vais bien Eowyn. Je sais qu'il y a encore un espoir de me voir libéré avant longtemps. Un espoir que j'ai croisé dans les plaines du Rohan Il viendra me sauver bien qu'il ne connaisse pas ma mauvaise fortune...   
  
Eowyn eut un léger rire qui réchauffa le coeur de son frère:  
  
- Eomer! Tu commences à parler comme Gandalf le gris: avec des énigmes! Ce n'est pas ton habitude...   
  
Puis elle se rembrunit en se souvenant des terribles nouvelles que leur avait apporté Eomer. Ce même moment au cours duquel Eomer avait menacé Gríma de mort, car celui-ci l'accusait de trahison.  
  
- Eowyn, avant de partir écoutes moi. Un homme viendra, avec lui un nain et un elfe. C'est un homme noble et juste. Il pourra m'aider lui. S'il vient quérir de ma personne, adresses-toi à lui pour m'aider...  
  
Elle hocha la tête, puis prit congé de son frère:  
  
-Ge-segnian Eomer...(2)  
  
Elle s'en alla en fermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Eomer soupira, l'obscurité était de nouveau envahissante. Sa soeur était pour lui comme une flamme blanche qui l'éclairait dans la brume et les ténèbres. Il avait toujours voulu la protéger des vents furieux de la vie. Et le voilà à présent incapable de l'aider. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, était de l'encourager et rester fort malgré tout.  
  
Mais à présent il était seul, ses doutes revinrent l'assaillirent... Qui s'occupait du Rohan alors qu'il était cloîtré ici? Qui s'occupait du peuple qui souffrait et fuyait?   
  
Personne...  
  
Car Gríma, à travers le roi, l'avait formellement interdit....  
  
Le fier rohirrim mâchonna sans grande conviction le pain apporté par sa soeur et but un peu d'eau. La nourriture laissait un goût de cendre dans sa bouche et l'eau lui paraissait sans goût et fade. Pourtant, après quelques bouchées, il se sentit mieux. Assis contre la glaciale muraille, face à la porte, il réfléchissait. Il s'accusait d'arrogance et d'égocentrisme... Avait-il seulement combattu pour le Rohan que dans le but de servir son ego? Avait-il seulement cherché la gloire personnelle, comme Gríma l'avait dit? Peut-être qu'il s'était toujours surestimé et maintenant les valar le condamnaient. Eomer ne pensait jamais à ces valar, il n'en avait pas le temps. Mais ici dans l'obscurité il ne savait plus où se tourner... Y avait-il quelqu'un pour l'aider? Lui qui était seulement un homme de guerre et de violence...   
  
Pendant quelques instants, il resta dans un abysse de doutes et de regrets. Avait-il toujours suivi la mauvaise voie?   
  
_Gríma devait avoir raison_....  
  
Cette pensée fit sursauter le rohirrim. Non, ce traître consacré à la fin du Rohan ne **pouvait pas** avoir raison. Reprenant ses esprits, il se détacha des pensées noires du désespoir et secoua la tête. On pouvait l'accuser de beaucoup de choses plutôt grave: d'avoir jamais vraiment penser à sa soeur peut être, d'avoir négligé d'être un ami au lieu d'un grand frère. Mais on ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir trahi le Rohan. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait seulement pensé à sa gloire personnelle. Non, Eomer le savait à présent clairement. Toute sa vie était dédiée aux terres et au peuple du Rohan. S'il avait laissé Edoras moins gardé que d'habitude c'était pour le bien de son peuple. Même si Gríma répétait sans cesse qu'Eomer mentait. Tous savaient que les orcs envahissaient peu à peu le Rohan et détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Gríma l'avait accusé d'avoir trahi le roi, et cette idée était erronée, totalement erronée. Eomer gardait toujours sa loyauté envers son roi et sa patrie comme priorité sacrée.  
  
Et cela il l'avait toujours su au fond de son coeur. Mais à présent il en prenait complètement conscience. Sa vie était le Rohan, sa vie était dédiée au roi.  
  
Aucun conseiller avili ne pouvait détruire cela. Et il devait aider son oncle face à son étrange maladie. Coûte que coûte, malgré son apparente impuissance.  
  
Pour sa soeur, pour ses parents, pour le Rohan...  
  
Inconsciemment il leva les yeux vers la porte et il sourit presque. Car il pouvait voir un rai de lumière sous la porte. Le jour était-il levé? Avait-il passé toute sa nuit à méditer et retrouver sa confiance en lui-même? Cette lumière qui apparaissait sous la porte était porteuse d'espoir... De sa simple beauté elle éclairait la geôle d'Eomer et toute son âme. Elle lui rappelait que dehors son peuple l'attendait, ses terres l'appelaient. Car même s'il était seulement un maréchal, c'était ses terres. Le Rohan était la terre de chacun de ses habitants, de chacun de ces hommes ou femmes qui l'aimaient.  
  
En recommençant à arpenter sa geôle, Eomer se mit à tenter de compter les heures qu'il avait passées ici. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il comptait très fortement sur cet Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Cela faisait quasiment deux jours qu'il avait quitté les trois chasseurs... C'était impossible qu'ils arrivent aujourd'hui, la route était trop longue... Il faudra beaucoup de patience avant d'être libéré... Le côté raisonnable de l'esprit d'Eomer lui rappela que cet homme n'allait peut être jamais revenir et que sa venue ne changera certainement rien. Pourtant, l'âme d'Eomer savait que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui... Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux et dans le ton de sa voix.  
  
Il viendra....  
  
Mais quand? Ne serait-il pas peut-être exécuté avant?  
  
Maintenant Eomer savait pertinemment que Gríma était un espion de Saruman envoyé pour détruire la maison d'Eorl... Et il avait toujours su que les yeux hideux et pitoyables de Gríma étaient toujours posés sur sa soeur. Il avait des sueurs froides à savoir que sa soeur devait rester aux alentour d'un tel homme. C'était une fille de roi, une noble femme... Elle méritait bien plus que ça.  
  
De nouveau la rage prit emprise sur lui, il aurait dût tuer Gríma.... Il aurait dû enfoncer son épée dans son corps. Pour protéger sa soeur, pour sauver son roi, pour l'honneur de sa patrie...  
  
Il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient... Était-ce un des hommes de Gríma qui venait l'apprêter avant de le pendre? Était-ce sa soeur qui, désespérée, venait lui demander de l'aide?   
  
Eomer se tenait droit, la tête haute et un regard plein de fierté fixait la porte. Il ne craignait pas la mort, mais il regrettait seulement que les valar ou qui que ce soit ne lui eussent pas donné une dernière chance de sauver ses terres...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et le fin rai de lumière devint un lac de lumière. Eomer cligna les yeux et reconnut Háma. Il avait un visage réjoui:  
  
- Seigneur Eomer! Gandalf est revenu et avec lui un homme, un elfe et un nain. Le roi est sauvé et vous pouvez être libéré!  
  
Eomer remarqua avec émotion la joie qui dépeignait le visage normalement placide de l'homme.  
  
Très calmement le maréchal sortit de cette geôle où il lui semblait qu'il avait vécu des éternités... Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieillit et d'être devenu plus fort. Il sortit dans l'air libre et son coeur s'emplit de simple joie. Il était libre, libre d'aider son peuple... Libre de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle... Il se tourna vers Háma et lui demanda d'une voix posée:  
  
- Où est mon épée? Où est Gúthwinnë ?  
  
- je vous l'amène tout de suite, mon seigneur.  
  
Eomer voulait aller la déposer aux pieds de son oncle pour lui rappeler sa loyauté. Il voulait que son oncle et roi l'accepte et le reprenne comme sujet.   
  
Quand Háma lui tendit son épée, il sentit une brûlure familière dans ses mains. Avec un geste quasiment amoureux il en prit possession. Cette épée représentait tant pour lui... Elle l'avait accompagné là où personne ne l'avait suivi.  
  
D'un pas sûr et ferme, le maréchal suivit Háma. Il avait eu raison de croire que l'espoir viendrait...  
  
Un léger sourire se jouait dans ses lèvres alors qu'il entendit son oncle demander son épée. Il monta les dernières marches rapidement et s'agenouilla devant son roi et oncle. Il lui tendit la garde de son épée, c'était son offrande à son roi...  
  
Lorsque Theoden prit l'épée dans ses mains, Eomer pu remarquer qu'il était redevenu le noble roi d'antan, ce roi qu'il avait aimé comme un père. Alors dans son coeur il remercia cet espoir qui les avait sauvés de la perdition....   
  
_Debout maintenant, debout, Cavaliers de Theoden!  
De funestes forfais se déchaînent, sombre est l'orient.  
Que les chevaux soient bridés, que le cor retentisse!  
Forth Eorlingas!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
(1) jeune femme  
(2)Sois Béni EomerI  
  
C'est du vieil anglais, si j'ai bien compris Tolkien s'est inspiré du vieil anglais pour le rohirric.  
  
Merci à Ellada ma soeur adorée qui m'a corrigée et aidée pour ce one shot. Merci aussi à Karl Urban pour m'inspirer encore plus par rapport au personnage qu'il joue. Merci à cousine Yotma pour m'avoir donner la version française du chant guerreir rohirrim de la fin. Et finallement merci à l'autre twinny: Elroha pour sa fiche sur Eomer qui m'a facilité le travail pour mon one shot.  
_


End file.
